Klove challenge
by vkdemon
Summary: A 6-100 word drabbles 1-200 word double drabbles and one 700 word ficlet for Klove 100 Theme challenge. Kurtofsky, Azofsky, No pairing.
1. Introduction

**Title:** None  
**Author:** vkdemon  
Pairing: Kurtofsky, Azofsky, No Pairing  
**Rating:** Up to Soft R  
**Warnings:** Language, Sex  
**Summary:** A 6-100 word drabbles 1-200 word double drabbles and one 700 word ficlet for Klove 100 Theme challenge.  
**Total Wordcount:** 1500

1. Introduction - Kurtofsky - gen PG - 100w

"Class say hello to Dave. He just transferred back to McKinley." Only one person seemed to notice and those bright blue eyes are all he can see through the history lesson. Dave heard the whispers, the quiet confusion of one of the jocks he used to call a friend over his reappearance. A note is pressed to his Desk as the fashionista goes to sharped a pencil. 'Lunch with the uncool kids?' When the bell rings Dave stands and as he moves in beside Kurt, once more a protector and protected it feels like fate.


	2. Love

Love - PG13 - 100w

_written in red pen in strong handwriting on lined paper_

David Karofsky  
English 3  
Valentines Day writing exercise  
Mrs. Beedermier 6th period.

Love: Noun  
An affection felt toward a person place or thing. An warm enthusiasm attachment or devotion. Attraction based on sexual desires. Overpower want to be close to another person. Devotion to the happiness of another. A force for change to become worthy of loved person's notice. The most easily manipulated emotion. The state of being in a continual state of self-re-evaluation. Something it was better to have never felt at all.


	3. Light

Light - PG - 100w

The smile says it all. That huge smile bashful in his way as if he'd not used to being allowed to be happy. He's liked here around people much like him. Some were just as scared, others always out, and even other took paths he could have never imagined. He even danced, kissed, joked, and was known. Dave loved all of it. The place was dusty and understated but it was home. He watched the regulars come in as he tended the bar, his after college job. Who needed a fancy city or title anyway? He was Bearcub, light of the little world of scandals.


	4. Questioning

Questioning - Azofsky - PG13 - 100w

"It doesn't make us gay right?" Dave's voice was strained, the newly cracking vocal chords not quite functioning as they should. He looked over to the chocolate skinned boy standing beside him. Azimio had gown his hair long and it was dripping with chlorine laced dew.

"No stupid. I shower with my little brother all the time." Azimio stepped out of his trunks and into the spray of the water. Dave gulped and followed. He kept his face to the wall after the first glance of smooth back and curve of Azimio's buttock. Fuck. He couldn't be gay!


	5. Cat

Cat - Kurtofsky - PG - 100w

"No, Fancy. Off the couch pretty girl we have a guest." Dave scooped up the unamused Russian Blue from the place where his guest would likely want to sit. The doorbell brought Dave to set Fancy down on the ground. "Be good."

A long lean singer wandered into his boyfriend's apartment, barely glancing at the decor. They exchanged a kiss, another, and soon were tumbled onto the couch. Fancy YOWLED. Dave couldn't tell which one look more irritated.

"Calm down Fancy. It's just my boyfriend."

"You didn't."

"I did." Dave grinned and by the end of the night both of his Fancies were curled in his lap.


	6. Keeping a Secret

Keeping a Secret - PG 100w

"I'm gay." It was whispered, almost not a sound at all. Broad shoulders hunched, ears keep for any sound that could invade his safety. Two pairs of eyes bore witness and seemed to understand. They knew, they could keep this under wraps. He trusted them completely even as everyone else had let them down. Kurt had told Blaine. Kurt.. he always knew that Kurt would tell. He didn't have any reason not to.

"You two won't tell anyone right?" Two pairs of painted porcelain eyes and the waving of the little veil of the bride assured him even as his hand trembled and tears rolled off the lapels of her husband's suit.


	7. Fairy Tale

Fairy Tale - Soft R - Kurtofsky - 1000 w

Each night he saw them. The finest fur lined boots he'd ever seen. They were soft and supple and had soles meant for padding and prancing. They were new and shining and waiting for him.

Each night he said no. Each night he shut his eyes against the whispers telling him to check, just check and see if they came again. He would peak one crystal blue eye open and sure enough the boots were there waiting for him. They were a seductive deer hide, soft and seeking to be touched. How could anyone blame him for gingerly stroking the soft fur, delicately caressing the inner snow rabbit fur lining. He simply had to try them on.

That was where the spell began. His shoes danced, sending sparks of giddy joy through him. Everything and bright and he could hear music. Bright, pulsing, piping music. He had such fine boots, It would be a sin not to show them off. Maybe wherever the music was had some partner for him. One that would lift him by the waist, who would spin and laugh and call him beautiful. He followed the music.

They were all so… strange. The dancers, the revelers. Each was shaped in beautiful ways, long willowy men swayed around the circle of light that seemed to have no fire. A flowing blue-green what might have been a woman curved with the willowy men, sliding over their hard torsos. His breath caught in his throat. That look so… sensual. Like he was watching something intimate between lovers.

He hadn't the time to watch however, the boots urged him further still into the glade. A majestic oak took center, the wideness of the glade seemed to open at it's roots. Kurt reached toward the bark, needing to touch the handsome thing. The oak touched him back. It's bark was softer then he'd imagined as it took his hand and pulled him closer. He.. the majestic oak was a he. A he with broad shoulders, wide hands and eyes of longing. He looked… so sad. The human boy reached up, pressing his lips to the lips of the oak man. The wind laughed and the chest of the oak man rose and fell so slowly under his palm.

They danced, moved, swayed, floated through the glade, never too far from the tree. Oak's roots were at his feet, at all times connected. Somehow he still drew the human boy in wide dizzy circles. He spend moments twined with the woman of river, feeling her flow through him. He was passed between the long willowy saplings, partner after partner spinning him until his feet could not hold him and he returned again to the arms of the great oak with the eyes so sad. The oak drew him up.

He pressed to the broad branches, the oak so careful not to snag or scuff the human boy's delicate pale skin. Never such joy, never such unending joy had ever touched the human boy before. He arched toward his oak, claiming his place here. His body was bare save for the fur boots at his feet. The grey wisps of dawn clawed at the human boy. He didn't want to leave! His oak's eyes were sadder then ever, the deep browns both begging him to stay and biding him goodbye.

Frantically the human boy's voice spoke, a spell. "Send me boots and I will come dance again. Please my love."

The branches bent forward.

The human boy with skin so pale would wake, tattered remains of what might have once been fine boots on his delicate feet and his bare skin covered in bark and dirt, hair laced with a leave and acorn crown. Without knowing the boy shook his hair and the touches of his forest lover vanished, leaving him cold and shivering on the bed, the full sunrise casting away the night.

And the next night as sunset the finest fur lined boots he'd ever seen waited for him.


	8. Relaxation

Relaxation - Kurtofsky PG 200w

Raspberry bubble bath had to be the best part of being married. It was light and fluffy and every single one of his muscles unclenched and relaxed into a mass of good happy feelings. The scent seeped into his skin leaving his body soft to the touch and luxurious. The scent reminded him of his husband and all of the little expensive bottles lining the counter. The iPod played softly with Meditation from Thais by Massenet a long time favorite of Dave's that he only allows himself every now and again. Another secret 'not so masculine' pleasure Dave allowed himself. He was exactly who he wished to be and it was lovely. The opening and shutting of the front door and then the bathroom door never even registered until a long pale body slid down into the heated water and settled in his lap. He wrapped his arm around his husband and smiled right against the long neck.

"You're stealing my bath scents again."

"Yup."

"And playing classical."

"Yup."

"My big strong pampered bear." Kurt's playful cooing earned him a set of broad hands pressing down his now slicked body. The answering high moan was delicious.


End file.
